


Trooper Kenobi

by Bunnylover34



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Clone Trooper Inhibitor Chips (Star Wars), Clone Trooper Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Order 66 Aftermath (Star Wars), Order 66 Happened Differently (Star Wars), Padmé Amidala Lives, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Protective CC-2224 | Cody, Stormtrooper Obi-Wan Kenobi, Stormtrooper Rebellion (Star Wars), Suitless Darth Vader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnylover34/pseuds/Bunnylover34
Summary: Obi-Wan sometimes wondered what went through his fellow counselors’ heads sometimes.  Truly they came up with some of the craziest ideas he has ever heard. Fake his own death in front of his emotional former padawan, sure let’s stress the poor man out more.This current plan of theirs was… something.  He was going to dress in some shiny trooper armor and try to catch Grievous by surprise. No telling the other troopers, no telling the Jedi.  Personally, he didn't think it was going to work.  The only reason he agreed was that he was tired of the same routine of trying to catch Grievous. It would at least be a funny story he could tell Anakin when he saw the man next.
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 19
Kudos: 169





	1. Order 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I had my sibling helped me edit this chapter after I posted it, so there are a couple of changes to this. Nothing too major, but it should help with the clarity.

Obi-Wan wondered what went through his fellow counselors’ heads sometimes. Truly, they came up with some of the craziest ideas he had ever heard. Fake his death in front of his volatile former padawan. Sure, let’s stress the poor man out more. 

This current plan of theirs was… something. He was going to dress in some shiny trooper armor and try to catch Grievous by surprise. No telling the other troopers, no telling the Jedi. Personally, he didn't think it was going to work. The only reason he agreed was that he was tired of trying to catch Grievous with the same routine. It would at least be a funny story he could tell Anakin when he saw the young man next.

He wasn't Obi-Wan Kenobi, master Jedi and high general of the Republic, but CT-2024 ready for his first assignment in the 212th. His armor was white and his batchmates were split into different battalions. He is a quiet trooper, preferring to listen and keep his opinions to himself. Hopefully, this wouldn't end too badly. 

~

Obi-Wan followed behind Cody, silently waiting for his chance to break away. Cody was under the impression that Obi-Wan was already making his way to Grievous. Cody's regiment was to act as the decoy and block as many of Grievous’ escape points as possible. Cody had protested the plan, asked him to at least bring a squad with him. Obi-Wan had turned down the offer. He couldn’t very well sneak around as a clone trooper if he was expected to bring troopers with him. 

The blaster shifted in his hands uncomfortably, he really wishes he could use any other weapon. He pushed the feeling into the force. It would be fine, he wouldn’t be holding onto such an uncivilized weapon for long.

Cody stopped the troops and Obi-Wan bit down on the urge to peer around the man. A good soldier trusts their CO to lead them, right now Obi-Wan was a good soldier, not a general.

“Alright, there are clankers at our 12, squad four and five stick with me. Everyone else, move to their flank.”

The troopers moved to follow his orders efficiently. Obi-Wan has only seen this trait in the clones. Hopefully by using the force he would be able to replicate the effect. Following squad seven, he aimed with the other clones. Once the chaos starts he would roll back and make his way to the building Grievous set up base. 

After ten minutes of shooting the incoming droids, he catches his chance via a blaster bolt to the shoulder. Letting himself roll backward in a truly dramatic fashion, he hid behind some rocks. Allowing himself ten seconds to push back the pain. He peered behind the cover of his rock. The troopers he had been next to had filled in the spot he left, too busy to try and look for him. 

Perfect, time to make his way to Grievous. 

~

Having acquired a marvelous large lizard of the name Boga, Obi-Wan made good time and found Grievous in what looked to be the upper hanger. Jumping off the lizard, he made his way to the edge and crouched over to aim with his blaster. 

Hold.

Hold.

Hold.

There, the cyborg turned and Obi-Wan took the shot. The bolt hitting Grievous straight in his chest, setting fire to the inside circuits. The surrounding droids turned to Obi-Wan and shot back.

“Blast him out of the sky!”

Dear force, that man needed a cough drop. It sounded as if he had spent the last decade smoking spice. Actually, that would explain some things. Obi-Wan fell back to Boga and clambered on. He aimed again and, with the force as his guide, shot him again in the heart. Grievous turned away and ran towards a nearby transport. Obi-Wan turned Boga to the lower level to stand in front of the strange four-legged vehicle. 

“Clone, stand aside if you value your worthless life!”

How rude, Obi-Wan aimed again and shot. The blaster bolt was deflected by one of the cyborg’s lightsabers. Grievous took off and Obi-Wan was forced to move. He took off after him and briefly saw the distinctive orange flash of 212th clone troopers. Oh good, backup!

Boga came flying out of the hanger, landing roughly and causing him to lose hold of his blaster. The weapon spinning wildly as it fell into the crowd of troopers below. He urged her to move faster down the building's side. They entered the underground and ran past hordes of droids. He managed to get close to Grievous and grabbed onto the spear as it was shoved forward in attack.

With a sharp tug from the other end, he was pulled towards the cyborg and lost sight of Boga as she ran around the corner. He struggled to control the fight in the small space and Grievous almost shot him several times with a spare blaster. The spear was pushed into the ground and sent them flying from the four-legged vehicle. Obi-Wan rolled to a stop near the legs of a ship prepared to launch. He was quick to get up and swing the energy spear into Grievous’s chest. There would be no escape for the droid general this time.

~

Cody was almost hit in the head by a blaster, where the hell had that come from? A glance at it told him it was clone issued. Hopefully, the trooper who had dropped it could get a new one or had fallen back. He hit another couple of droids with a few well-placed blaster bolts before moving to open his comm. 

“Squad seven, what is your status in hanger twelve?”

It took about half a minute to get a response.

“Going well sir, we will have it cleared in the next ten minutes barring any more surprises.”

“Surprises lieutenant?” 

“A shiny somehow managed to get a hold of a giant lizard and went chasing after Grievous.”

The hell?

“Do you have eyes on the General?”

“Haven’t seen him yet sir, might have been riding with Grievous. I'll update you if we catch sight of him.”

Cody disconnects and fires two droids off the cliff. If that shiny lives Cody wasn’t sure if he would hug him or give the man a firm dressing down. As for the general, he hoped the man was okay. Just to be sure…

“All units I need eyes looking out for the general.”

Cody was rounding up his remaining troops when a comm call came in. Hoping it was the general he answered. Instead, it was a dark-cloaked man, hood covering all his features except his mouth. He didn’t have time to speak before the man spoke.

“Commander Cody the time has come. Execute order 66.”

The oddest feeling washed over Cody and any thoughts of General Kenobi’s well being dissipated. He needed to find the traitor and dispose of him.

The sound of a body hitting the ground startles him back into action and he turns, ready to shoot.

~

Obi-Wan looked down at the dead body of Grievous, lying prone like a marionette that had been cut from its strings. Limbs splayed around the cyborg’s hands reaching for the still burning heart. Obi-Wan reached for the lightsabers that remained on the cyborg’s belt and stepped away. He would return them to the Jedi temple so that the fallen Jedi may be properly mourned for. He called for Boga. He needed to get back to his commander and inform him that Grievous was taken care of.

He hopped on as Boga approached and led her towards the edge and out. They climb the side up and around until Obi-Wan could see the 212th come into view. He turns on the helmet comms and Cody’s voice filters through.

“All units I need eyes looking out for the general.”

Ah, he should respond. Boga reaches the rock face that Cody is standing on and he raises a hand to take off the clone helmet that still covers his face. Before he can another voice filters through, one he thinks he might recognize. 

“Commander Cody the time has come. Execute order 66.”

What was that order? He didn’t realize that they had a number coded system of orders. He didn’t have much time to think about it before the force screamed out in agony. It is all he can do to hold in his cry. He is distantly aware of his body slipping out of Boga’s saddle and hitting the ground. Bright lights that he had always had sitting in the back of his head flicker out in tandem. One, two, three, six, nine, eighteen, hundreds, thousands of little stars blink out of existence becoming one with the force. The sour taste of betrayal and a vague sense of emptiness is all that’s left as each force user is taken down. Each batter against his shields, each scream, indignant shout. He grabs at his head in a futile effort to physically push away the deafening sound. He couldn’t stop it, couldn’t drown out the noise. It was the agony of his bond with Qui-Gon’s snapping drawn out into tortuous minutes, hours, seconds. 

He hadn’t realized how connected the Jedi were. Tiny strings that he had attributed to his connection to the force snap. Each break flings back like a whiplash, together in a cacophony of ringing silence. Desperately he tried to pull back, break the connections before they broke him. He needed an out from the genocide of his people. 

For one delirious second, he did it. His senses over keyed, he felt everything except the force. The shift of skin against the rough fabric of his undersuit as he curled further into himself. Rocky sand echoing around in his helmet. Hands grabbing his, trying to pull them from his head. Voices yelling around him. The smell of blood. Death, his friends dying in a war he never wanted to be in.

SnSnSNAapSnap

A rolling wave pulled him into the undercurrent, spinning, and flailing. He wanted to scream but found there was nothing in him to make a sound. He needed to focus. This cacophony would drown him, it would pull him to a place that he would never escape. He reached further inside himself to his light, away from the darkness, away from the pain. He pulled further and deeper pushing out barriers behind him. Layering after each layer, until the force was a whisper against his skin. Only a faint breeze, yet it still stung.

He stayed curled, just breathing. The sound of it echoing loudly in his ears. Someone was behind him hugging him to their chest. Their breathing matched his or did his match theirs? He wasn’t sure and his head hurt too much to think about it. 

“You with me vod?”

Cody’s voice was above him, surrounding him in a cocoon. He was safe, Cody had him. He let himself drift, barely aware of his surroundings. He thought Cody lifted him, and he thinks he can remember stumbling alongside him. 

“Vod, is the general dead?”

Grievous? Oh yes, Grievous is gone.

He bobs his head and fumbles to give him one of Grievous’ stolen lightsabers. It is taken out of his hands and time loses meaning again. He is only brought to awareness once by a sharp jab in the force. He grabs at his helmet, knocking away hands that try to take it from him. The force quiets and he continues to let himself be pulled along. His back meets something soft and he stops fighting for consciousness. 

~

CC-2224 turns and is ready to shoot when he sees that it is another brother. The clone had slipped off the back of a giant lizard and was holding his helmeted head in his hands. 24 runs forward and kneels before the shiny. He tries to move the shiny’s hands, wanting to remove the helmet. They whine and scrunch further into themself.

“Come on vod, tell me what is wrong. Is it your head?”

He reaches forward again and holds their hands in his own. He gently tilts the helmet up and inspects the integrity. Besides dust and scrapes, there is nothing that would indicate a response to this. He looks to the giant lizard and recalls that the shiny had been reported chasing after General Grievous.

“Did the Jedi do this to you?”

The shiny didn’t respond, simply continued sliding down the lizard’s leg until they were laying with their head on the ground. 24 patted down the trooper only finding a blaster wound on the shoulder marking up otherwise blank armor. Perhaps it was a mind freak that the trooper was experiencing. Their brain is unable to deal with recent stress causing them to shut down. 

He gently pulled the trooper up against his chest and focused on breathing slow, steady, and loud. He sat there for what feels like hours, holding the shiny, trying to keep him from breaking into a million pieces. He listens with half an ear to the comm chatter. No sign of Kenobi yet, but 24 was pretty confident they would be able to find the traitor. 

The shiny loosened a bit in his hold, their hands no longer squeezing against his gauntlets. 

“You with me vod?”

The shiny didn’t respond verbally, but they did lean further into him. They sat for a little while longer just breathing together. They seemed to have calmed down a bit, and 24 could no longer justify sitting here much longer. He pulled them up by their elbows. The shiny came along willing enough slumping against his shoulder. When rearranging the trooper so that he could support them as they walked 24 noticed the absurd number of lightsabers attached to their belt. 

“Vod, is the general dead?”

The shiny bobbed their head into his chest and fumbled shaky hands to their belt, pulling out Kenobi’s lightsaber and handing it to him. 24 automatically clipped the saber to his belt and started walking them to the shuttle. The other four lightsabers must be from Grievous. Kenobi could have taken the cyborg out and while his back was turned the shiny finished him off and collected the sabers as proof. What a smart crew he leads, 24 thought fondly. 

They ride up to the _Negotiator_ , the shiny attached to his side the entire time. He took them up to the med-bay. Not once did the shiny make a peep, content in stumbling alongside him. When they got to the med-bay 24 was quick to set them up in a gurney. They were met quickly with medic CT-4132, who tried to remove the trooper’s helmet. He was quickly met with surprising forceful hands that squished the helmet on tighter.

“He experienced a mind freak earlier, light might be bothering him.”

24 stepped back and watched as 32 went to work on the shiny’s shoulder. They were in good hands. 24 exited the room and turned back to his comm. He had a report to turn in and a ship to organize. Once that was done, he would wait for further orders from the emperor. 

  
  
  



	2. After the Battle

When Obi-Wan woke up he didn’t expect to be in the Med-bay with a clone trooper helmet on his head. Small thanks to that as his headache something fierce and he had a feeling the bright lights would only make it worse. He reached out in the force to release the pain and was rewarded with a physical burning feeling that traveled from his toes to his forehead. He gasps and lets go of the force as if it were a hot pan. Force exhaustion, oh Cody was not going to be pleased with him. The last time this happened they locked him in his room with only data pads not relating to work to keep him entertained. The break had been nice, but hard to enjoy with the knowledge that he was lazing around while others were out risking their lives. He wouldn’t be able to hide it either, he had learned last time that he used the force in so many small ways in his everyday life. 

He groaned again, all this thinking wasn’t helping his headache one bit. Rapped steps approached from his left and he turned his head to meet the eyes of the 212th medic, Helix.

“Ah, trooper you’re awake. If you could just remove your helmet I would like to check you for a concussion.”

He reached for his helmet and winced when the force sent a warning so loud that his headache intensified tenfold. Why? He wanted to scream, what was so wrong that he couldn’t take off the helmet? Obi-Wan desperately pleaded with it, he didn’t have much time before the medic would… would what? Force him to take off the helmet? Demand that he revealed his identity? Why would this be a bad thing? As far as the men were concerned he was missing. They would be relieved to see him with them.

He started pulling at the helmet again and dropped it when the force warning hit him like a tsunami. Helix gave him a look and marked something down on a chart they were holding.

“Headache” Obi-Wan managed to choke out, not sounding like himself at all.

“Does your shoulder still hurt?”

Obi-Wan lifts his good arm to give them a so-so gesture.

“Alright if you could lift-”

Helix is interrupted by a clone grabbing their arm. 

“CT-4132, CT-5301 just came in with a stab wound.”

Helix nods and turns slightly to Obi-Wan.

“I will be back shortly, try and rest for a bit.”

Obi-Wan is left reeling, the force no longer pushing adamantly at him. No one addressed Helix by their designation number. He tunes into the murmured conversations around him. Unlike the slightly care-free manner, the clones take while they are off duty, their conversation seems serious. He couldn’t quite make out what they were saying, their voices too soft.

Obi-Wan flexes his hands and lets out a breath. Everything was fine, Grievous is dead, he is on the  _ Negotiator _ , and he is headed towards Coruscant. He will be back at the temple and-. He flexes his hands and forces the train of thought from his head. Best not to think about that at the moment. He can sort through it later when there aren’t so many prying eyes around.

How long has it been since Helix left? He needs to figure out why the force was yelling at him, preferably before the man gets back. He closes his eyes and evens out his breathing. Expanding his awareness he sends a small poke into the force. The force answers back with a poke of its own, causing his head to beat in time with his heart. It distracts him for a moment, but he pushes his focus back out despite the pain. The force whispers, almost too quiet for him to pick up on. Clones, something is wrong with the clones. He got a feeling that he should continue the facade. 

Obi-Wan pulls back confused. The force varies its suggestion from time to time. Some were so strong it caused many to question their own free will in the matter, others so vague that had the force user questioning if it was even feeling from the force rather than their own. He couldn’t be quite sure of the two he was experiencing and he didn’t feel as if he had enough mental energy at the moment to figure it out. He could continue to pretend, just for a bit until he figured out what was going on.

As promised Helix came back and requested that he leans forward so that they could remove his helmet. Obi-Wan does so by putting all of his focus and energy into a force illusion. It was a passive thing, causing most to be encouraged to look away and the one close to him to see exactly what they think they would see. He focused on that, an average clone with short-cropped hair, brown eyes dazed with pain and a small scar on his jaw. 

Helix runs their checks and writes on the chart. They make small hums as they go along, but other than that it was as if they were checking just another clone. That’s all he was, just another clone who got hurt during the siege. 

The moment they are finished Obi-Wan grabs the helmet and puts it back onto his head and flops back in relief. His head is truly trying to kill him now. He is so tired that he barely hears Helix’s last question. 

“Can I get your name trooper?”

Obi-Wan pitches his voice the best he can into the clone’s accent.

“CT-2024, sir”

“Alright 2024, you have a minor concussion and a blaster wound in your right shoulder. Some rest and more bacta will take care of that. Give yourself about eight hours and you can head back to your bunk for the night. I want you to come back later for a more extensive check-up, but that can wait for when you are feeling a bit better and I am a little less busy.”

Obi-Wan nods and as Helix walks away he gives in to the urge to fall asleep.

~

CC-2224 is working on the last of his report when CT-4132 sends him a message about the shiny he picked up three hours ago. Working a bit faster he finishes his account of the day’s events. After signing off on the rest of his work, he changes tabs and opens the message. 

_ ‘CT-2024 is exhibiting signs of a concussion. Will be kept for observation for the next eight hours before being escorted to bunks for mandatory two-day bedrest. Follow up scheduled ten days from now. _

_ -CT-4132’ _

Curious 24 looks into where the shiny’s bunks were assigned, only to find that they had yet to be given one. A little miffed 24 sets to make them one, putting them up with Ghost Company. He sends off a message to the company so that they can prepare to greet the recruit. The shiny had heart, not only chasing after Grievous but taking care of the Jedi traitor. 24 couldn’t think of a better fit for them. He would enjoy getting to see them grow into the position, into a component soldier. 

Done with his paperwork 24 pushes away from the desk. The motion sends Kenobi’s lightsaber rolling off the table into his lap. The thing is surprisingly heavy and seems to hum in his hand. It’s his first time looking at it so closely and yet the thing seems so familiar to him. It's an odd sense of deja vu that he isn’t sure that he likes. He really shouldn’t be admiring the traitor’s weapon of choice. It would be better off dismantled and the parts repurposed.

As if sensing his line of thought, the saber seems to jerk in his hold. Must be his muscles overworked from the constant campaigns. 24 sighs and sets the lightsaber into a locked drawer in his desk. He could continue going for a while, good soldiers follow orders after all, but gen-. 

He stopped. Who did he think needed a break? It was on the tip of his tongue, yet he couldn’t for the life of him remember what he had been thinking of. Oh well, it would come to him at some point. If it didn’t, well it wasn’t that important then.

~

Obi-Wan was groggy the next time he woke up. Force exhaustion sucking up any energy he managed to gain from the eight-hour sleep cycle. He was determined to get out of the Med-bay, however, so he tried not to show how tired he was to Helix. Helix either didn’t notice or understood everyone’s dislike of the Med-bay as they checked him out. They gave him a small bottle of pain relievers and sat him near the front. He would get to leave once his escort came to pick him up. He found himself blinking often trying to keep his eyes from closing too long. He could make it to the bunks, he could last that long.

“You’re not falling asleep on me are you, vod?”

Obi-Wan straightened up quickly and turned towards Boil as they approached him. 

“I was not” Obi-Wan tries his best to make his voice sound like theirs.

He stood up and blinked away the black dots that the action caused. Boil seems to take that as he is ready to go and turns around. Obi-Wan follows behinds and waves to Helix as they exit into the hall. The walk to the bunk is mostly quiet which he is very grateful for as his headache was starting to come back. They end up outside of Ghost Company bunks before Boil says anything. 

“Right shiny, what’s your name?”

“O- CT-2024 sir.” Obi-Wan pulls a face as he stumbles over the designation. Hopefully, Boil would take it for nerves.

“Right 2024, I’m CT-3987 and this is the Ghost Company barracks. 24 assigned you here because they thought you would be a good fit. Don’t wake people up during night duty and we will get along just fine.”

Obi-Wan nodded and let himself be led inside. Like all of the barracks in the GAR, these were round capsules inserted into the wall. There were thirty of them in the room in rows of five that went 3 up on both walls. The back wall had a door that Obi-Wan assumed went to the bathrooms. Boil leads them to one on the far side wall in the right corner.

“Here’s your bunk” They point up to the top third one.

“Thank you, you can go back to what you were doing before. H- CT-4132 assigned me two days of bed rest.”

“Are you telling me what to do shiny?’

Oops, he hadn’t meant for it to sound as if it was, no matter how softly stated it was.

“No sir, simply informing you on what I plan to do.”

“I’m just joking, shiny, have a good nap.”

Obi-Wan watches him walk away, before turning back to his assigned bunk. Boil had pointed to the topmost one. Normally he wouldn’t mind taking the top bunk, but with the way his head was spinning, he wished that he had been given at least the middle one. Well, no use crying over spilled bantha milk. Obi-Wan grabbed onto the ladder and pulled himself up to the pod.

Only when he was inside the pod did he start pulling off his armor. It was a bit awkward to do so in the small space, but the force rushing up and down the skin of his arms had him feeling jumpy. This entire situation was leaving him baffled. The force was dark and vague. He couldn’t even feel Anakin’s overwhelming presence. Perhaps they were simply too far away, but even then all he could feel from their bond was tattered faded edges. They were probably gone, one with the force. To think that his padawan was gone… 

He didn’t know what to do with that. The thought ached, but no one has told him Anakin died. He didn’t see his brother die before him. Anakin was impulsive, they could have broken the bond with no warning. It would certainly help explain the intensity of force exhaustion he was experiencing. Lying down, Obi-Wan continued to think of the fate of his family. Despite the nature of his thoughts, it wasn’t long before the force exhaustion caught up to him and he fell asleep.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The clones have a simple creed for life.
> 
> Live. Laugh. Kill the Jedi
> 
> My sibling actually wants that to be the title of the work. Tell me in the comments if you think that name fits better than the current one.
> 
> :D


End file.
